Talk:Yellow Wine/@comment-36653031-20180921225204/@comment-36653031-20180923202357
1. 2. Chivalrous The owner of the Dongjiao Winery is my master’s partner. My master’s restaurant can achieve this kind of scale for today because of this winery. It is customary to take the liquor from here twice a month. When, as usual, I was ready to leave here to get the liquor, I heard some gossip. “Hey, have you heard that? Lord Chen’s child was also lost.” “It can’t be! Even big officer can’t protect their own child. The one who did this must be the evil kind.” “………” While listening, I suddenly remembered the black shadow that flashed outside the door last night. When I return to restaurant, I talked to the master about it. "There is such a thing" master sighed. “A while ago, Senior Bo borrowed some bodyguard from here to search for the children.” “What about the civil guard? “ I frowned. “That one is too busy to come here.” The master shook the head, get up and go back to the room. "It’s late at night now, Yellow wine, you should go to bed early." Lying in bed, tossing and turning, at some point I suddenly get up and sit. Stared at the big sword in the corner. “I can’t. If I leave it at that then I’ll feels uneasy.” After I said that, I grabbed the big sword and put it behind the back. Open the window while wearing pajamas. Looking at the moonlight, I kept jumping on the top of the building and carefully looked around. "This is madness, just let the great me take a look, what kind of evil is toying with the town." After jumping and moving for a while, I stopped. “I catch you all now.” I watched while putting the feet into the alley and sees a group of sneaky guys. I hmphed. The metal clashing sound, the big sword cut into the brick wall, I pushed a big man’s frightened face stifled in the corner of the wall, next to a group of non-stop mourning gangs, lie around painfully. “What the hell are you doing?” I asked with scary smiling face. “Kid…Kidnapping children.” Big guy said with almost no verbally. "Do you always do this?" My face is getting closer. "No, no... just recently, recently..." He shook his head in a hurry. “Oh ho? Did the great me said something wrong?” I raised my hand and slap. “Not wrong…no wrong…not at all” big guy cover the face, smile apologetically. "Tell me where the headquarter is." I took the big sword out of the brick wall and made a series of noise. "This lowly me can't say that." He cried. Without saying anything, my big sword drew a straight line and cut off some of his hair. “Can’t you?” “I can, I can.” big guy’s head is a bit shorter. Sheathed the sword, I gave a kick at his crus, shouted the order at his face, and swear at the guy on the ground before leaving. "Garbage stuffs, wait for the Civil Guard to handle you." Walking around, I came to an alley with big guy. He nodded and pointed at the depths of the lane. “Your greatness, it’s here.” "Go away!" Pulling his back collar, I throwing him aside with no consideration. “Let this great me greeting you all.”